strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
Penelope Jackson
Dr. Penelope Jackson was often described as the heart of the Frontliners due to her zest for life and her compassion for humanity. Her untimely death was viewed as a great tragedy for all, mourned not only by her teammates, but the public as well. Penelope served as a nurse at Pearl Harbor during the war and became known not only for her skill, but her wit and bedside manner as well. It was said she had the ability to mend a man's soul as well as his flesh, contributing to her patients' mental health as well as their physical. After the war, she went on to pursue a degree as a physician despite enduring the heavy prejudices heaped upon her by society at the time. Her work as a physician in New York caught the attention of Brock Jackson, who entered her ER after a particularly hazardous mission in South Africa. Her strong will and expertise intrigued the man, and after he was released from her care, he invited her to join the Frontliners as their medical expert. Penelope was initially reluctant to join the team, fearful that her work would be greatly limited in this capacity, but was eventually convinced by the combined efforts of Brock and Wallace Bannon to give the team a chance. She joined the Frontliners officially on May 7th, 1945. The circumstances surrounding Penelope's death were tragic, but the details released to the public were vague and did not tell the whole story. Penelope was abducted by Troubadour, a vampire and one of the Frontliners' more powerful foes during World War II. By the time anyone noticed something was amiss, it was already too late. Penelope had been turned into a monster by Troubadour, the perfect revenge, he claimed, against Brock. The change seemed to completely erase the person Penelope was, and she was quite willing to indulge the darker sides of herself that had been brought out by the transformation. As a result, Brock was forced to kill the only one of his wives with whom he had a deep connection. Relationships Wallace “Dynamo” Bannon: “Wally's a sweetheart, brilliant and gentle. I hope one day he's recognized publicly for the work he's done, but in the world we live in, who can say?” Joe “Fightin’ Joe” Perkins: “I never met him, but the way the others tell it, especially Brock, he was some kind of legend. Admirable achievements, but I wonder how many of those stories are tall tales?” Brock Jackson: “Oh, where do I start? Stubborn, bull-headed, nasty temper, and sore loser to boot. Some days I wonder why I married him, then I remember: That chin. Oh my.” Madeline “Flechette” Roux: “Feisty and full of passion, she reminds me a little of myself in my younger days. Oh, and don't tell Brock, but I'm a little jealous she was able to nab Wally.” Andrew “Mystico” Gray: “If there's one person I have to patch up more than Brock, it's Drew. I keep telling him to look before he leaps, but he never listens, always thinking his magic will bail him out. Well, one day it won't, mister, and I'll be there to say I told you so.” Karl Wulff: “I was a bit disturbed when I first met Karl, what with his injuries and his face and all, but I got over it quick. He's a charming man with a gentle soul, and he's quite a better opponent than Brock is in billiards, simply for the fact that he doesn't snap his cue in half when he loses.” Elle “Fantasma” della Torre: “A sister by bond and not by blood, that's what Elle is to me. I do so enjoy swapping stories with her. She's even been able to offer some insight into my own research. Brilliant doesn't begin to cover it. Now if we could only find her a man...” Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Deceased